


Dirty Santa

by Nemesyis



Series: Holiday Shenanigans [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, Dom jiyong, Fellatio, Gay Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Reader Insert, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Straight Sex, Submissive Jimin, Submissive Jungkook, Switch Reader, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, submissive tabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesyis/pseuds/Nemesyis
Summary: Coming home from work after a long day.  Finding your boyfriend has a surprise for you.





	Dirty Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helvonasche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/gifts).



Placing your key in the door, you let out a sigh of relief, you were finally home. It sucked being the one to be called in to work on Christmas eve but this was your reality, you were the only one who knew how to sort out the chaos that the newbie had made and it was quite the shit storm. Despite having the company names on each bill, she managed to send them all to the wrong people. After six very stressful and long hours, you managed to sort it all out and get everything back on track.

“Is that you Kitten?” Jiyong called from the kitchen, his voice making you smile straight away.

You didn’t answer, you followed his voice and headed straight to the kitchen to see what he was up to. Your smile widened as soon as you walked in, he had made dinner, no, he had made a feast. 

“Umm Babe?” you called as you stared at the food sat on the table, a whole perfectly roasted chicken complete with roasted potatoes and pumpkin, steamed green beans, cauliflower and broccoli in a cheese sauce with carrots drizzled in honey and pepper.

“Yes?” he grinned as he turned to you

He handed you a glass full of your favorite wine and led you by the hand to the dinner table. Pulling the chair back for you in an uncharacteristic show of chivalry. Vintage christmas songs were playing in the background.

“It looks so good Babe!” you smiled as he took his seat opposite you. He took your plate and filled it up with a scoop of everything flashing you a gummy smile. 

“I made all of your favorites Kitten. I hope you like it.”

You took a forkful of potatoes and had it halfway to your mouth when you heard what sounded like a of muffled moan and the tinkling of a bell coming from the living room, “What was that?” you asked. 

Jiyong smiled as he sipped his wine, “Don’t worry love, it’s just your christmas presents. We can open them together later. Now eat your dinner.”

Your curiosity piqued you obediently continued your meal. As the two of you finished, he took your empty plate from you and deposited it along with his in the kitchen sink. He took you by the hand and led you past the closed door to the living room and up the stairs to your shared bedroom. He opened the door to the bathroom and you saw that he had prepared you a bath and your favorite bath bomb sat on a towel next to the tub waiting for you, “Go soak for a while Baby, while I get your presents ready.” Jiyong said as he kissed your cheek.

After your bath, you walked into the bedroom and saw a simple black dress laid out on your shared bed. Slipping the soft material over your head and pulling on a pair of plain black cotton panties before joining Jiyong downstairs.

He approached you slowly running his hand over his stubbled chin. His gaze wandered up and down your body, stopping briefly on your hips, your breasts, and then your lips. Grazing his fingers up your arm and caressing your cheek. You unconsciously turned your face into his caress and closed your eyes, sighing happily at the contact.

Smiling Jiyong took you by the hand and led you to the closed double doors that led to the living room. You could smell wood smoke and see the flickering of the fireplace under the door. Stepping behind you, he placed a blindfold over your eyes. He tied it in place carefully to avoid catching your hair in the knotted silk. Your body thrummed with excitement as you felt him pass you and you heard the turning of the knob as he opened the door. 

“Don't peek Y/N. I wouldn't want you to ruin the surprise.” He said as he gently took you by the hand and led you into the room. You trusted him not to run you into any furniture, but you stepped lightly out of habit so you didn’t accidentally stub a toe on the ottoman. As he led you further into the room, you felt the temperature increase the closer he brought you to the fireplace. You heard another tinkle of a bell and assumed that Jiyong had brushed against the christmas tree causing one of the ornaments to chime. Bing Crosby crooned the lines to White Christmas in the background.

Jiyong stopped you in front of the sofa that faced the fireplace. He backed you up to the edge of the cushions and gently sat you down. You felt step away from you and your knees jogged with anticipation of whatever your gifts would be. 

“Okay Y/N. You can take off the blindfold now. I hope you like your presents.”

As you untied the blindfold and slid it from your eyes, it took a moment for your vision to adjust to the brightness of the flames. The first thing you saw was the coffee table. Arranged on the surface were an assortment of items that immediately piqued your interest. A box of condoms, a large bottle of water based lube, and lastly a harness with strapon. Its silicon surface marbled in rainbow colors. 

Smiling you looked up and saw the rest of your gifts. Two young men with dark hair were bound tightly shibari style in christmas colored ropes. 

The first was petite with a round face and a muscular dancers body. His deliciously full lips were distorted by a silver ring. His exquisite tear stained face and dark eyes stared at you pleadingly to ease his discomfort. His ropes were a festive red.

The other man was taller and more muscular. He too was tied up tightly, but his ropes were green. His thick thigh muscles strained against his ropes. He also wore a silver ring gag in his mouth. Just like his counterpart, tears streamed down his face.

They were both dark haired with skin the color of warm honey. Naked save for the ropes that marred their perfection. Looking them over you saw clamps attached to their nipples that included tiny silver bells that tinkled gently when they shuddered in their bonds. You noticed that they had both been dusted with fine golden glitter that only enhanced their beauty. 

“What are their names?” you asked looking up at Jiyong

He smiled at your question and caressed the dark heads in turn, “This one is Jimin,” he said as he placed a hand on the man bound up in red, “and this one is Jungkook.” alternately touching the shoulder of the other. 

The two men looked up at Jiyong with tear stained eyes, drool leaking from their open mouths. They both turned their pleading gaze to you and you felt a flood of heat at your core. 

“Do you like your presents Y/N?”

You could only nod as a slow smile spread across your lips. You continued your visual inspection of your gifts. As your eyes drifted lower across the taught planes of their muscular abdomens you sucked in a shallow breath. Discovering the source of their extreme discomfort your smile widened.

They were both painfully erect. Their lengths each encircled by cock rings. Their hard flesh was artfully wrapped in festive red and green ribbon. Their hard erections leaked precum that stained the ribbon as it slid down the underside and dripped to the floor. 

Standing you walked towards them. Jiyong and the two kneeling forms watched your every move, “I love them Jiyongie. Thank you.” you murmured as you leaned into him and pressed a lingering kiss to his plush lips.

Jiyong chuckled and kissed you back sliding his hands around your waist, his tongue touching the seam of your lips asking for admittance. You obliged tilting your head to deepen the kiss. You broke contact when a throaty whine reached your ears. 

Turning your head as Jiyong’s hands continued to roam your ass you looked down at Jimin. He had been the source of the sound. He looked up at you, desperation written on his face as he strained towards you. The red ropes restricting his movement. His efforts causing his little bells to chime. 

Sensing movement from your right you felt silky hair brush your thigh beneath the hem of your dress. Looking down, Jungkook had managed to scoot closer. He nuzzled his face against you begging for attention like a puppy. 

Kneeling down you drew Jungkook closer, allowing him to bury his face against your neck. You turned your head towards Jimin and extended your free arm motioning him closer. 

Jimin moaned as he shuffled towards you on his bound knees. He pressed his face into your offered hand as he drew closer, “You’re a pretty one." You said as you caressed his dark hair. 

Jungkook groaned in protest while your attention was turned on his counterpart, “I see you are going to be the brat.” You laughed as you drew them both closer. You looked up at your boyfriend, only to see amusement in his dark eyes. Glancing lower you saw that he was aroused as well. 

“Am I to play with them alone, or are you going to join me?”

Jiyong knelt before you and drew you into an open mouthed kiss, “I’d love to play with you, but I want to watch for a while first.”

Smiling at him as you gave him a lingering kiss, “Get comfortable, Oppa. I want you to see how much I enjoy them. I’m already so wet.” 

Standing you led Jiyong to his favorite arm chair and sat him down. Straddling him as you gave him another blistering kiss. You drew his hand to your drenched core. He wasted no time in slipping his long fingers past the barrier of your panties to bury two of them knuckle deep into your cunt. You gasped at the contact and ground your hips against his palm. 

“So eager, Y/N. Do I need to take care of you first?”

“Yes, Oppa." You whined breathlessly. 

Jiyong sucked dark bruises into the soft spot of your neck. He fisted his hand into your hair and pulled sharply, twisting your head to one side exposing more of your neck to his love bites.

Curling his fingers inside of you, causing you to moan loudly as he smiled. As he brought you close to climax, you glanced over at Jimin and Jungkook. They were straddling each others thighs, hips pumping furiously as their cocks bobbed as they tried to find some relief.

The sight they presented combined with Jiyong’s talented fingers made the coil in your belly snap. Your cunt clamped down on Jiyong’s digits as he managed to wring a wail of pleasure from you.

Jiyong shushed you and caressed your hair soothingly, “Easy Baby. You still have to play with your pets.”

You kissed him ferociously before sliding from his lap. He grinned as he licked your slick from his fingers, savoring your flavor. 

You turned your attention back to the pair by the fire, “Both of you. Come to me.” You ordered. 

They wriggled and strained towards you as quickly as their bonds would allow. Tiny bells tinkling merrily, and unsatisfied cocks bobbing as they both stared up at you eagerly. You stripped off your dress and knelt between them. You grasped Jimin’s face with both hands and traced the outline of his gag distorted mouth with the tip of your tongue. 

Jimin whined and pressed himself forward begging for you to touch him with his entire body. Jungkook leaned into you from the other side trying vainly to rub his swollen, leaking cock against your thigh in an attempt to get some relief. 

Turning you wound your fingers into his hair. Locating the buckle of his gag you unfastened it and let it drop to the hardwood floor with a clatter. Doing the same for Jimin. They groaned simultaneously as you removed the ribbons from their members. Moving behind them you untied the ropes from their lower bodies.

They sighed in relief as the ropes fell away. As you worked you found that they had also been filled with buttplugs. The black silicone toys were firmly wedged between their rosy cheeks. Grasping the bases of their plugs you thrust them deeper causing each man to moan loudly and rock their hips forward in tandem. More precum stained their ribbons and dribbled to the floor.

“Unnnn… Noona please…” Jungkook groaned as he lay his head against your shoulder open mouthed and pupils blown wide. Jimin wasn't much better off as he let loose a long high pitched whine. He turned his head and left a trail of sloppy open mouthed kisses down the juncture of your shoulder and neck.

You stood between them facing Jimin. He slid his gaze down your naked chest to your soaked panties and licked his lips with a sinfully long tongue, “Take them off, Jiminie. Put those lips of yours to good use.”

Your eyes drifted over to Jiyong and you smiled as you saw how the scene playing out before him was affecting him. He palmed himself through his loose jeans and watched you through hooded eyes.

Jungkook gripped the waistband of your panties in his teeth from the back while Jimin did the same from the front. They simultaneously pulled downwards and you stepped from the cotton garment gingerly. 

Jimin pressed hot kisses to the inside of your thigh, stopped and looked up at you imploringly, “Please, Noona, may I taste you? You smell so good, I can't wait to taste you.”

You caressed his round cheek gently and nodded your ascent. 

“Let me taste you as well,” Jungkook begged dragging his lips across the curve of your ass, grazing you with his teeth, “Mochi always gets the best parts.”

Your breath stuttered as Jimin pressed his face into your sex, his long tongue seeking between your folds. You gasped out in pleasure as he found your clit. You pushed him away as you nearly lost your balance, “Let me untie your arms first. That way you can help me keep balance.”

“Don’t you dare stop Jimin. Y/N, spread your pretty ass cheeks for Kookie won't you?” It was more of a command than a suggestion as Jiyong stood and strode towards you, “I will untie them. All you have to do is stand there and look lovely.”

You obediently arched your back and spread your legs giving Jungkook easier access to your tightly puckered hole. He wasted no time. Burying his face between your cheeks. You knew Jiyong had loosened Jungkook’s arms when his hands slid up the outsides of your thighs and cupped your ass. He gently held them apart as he delved his tongue down to tease your vagina, perineum, and then your anus. He hummed happily as he tasted you.

You were glad you were close enough to the fireplace to grip on the mantle as you nearly lost your balance again, your knees nearly buckling as the dual assault sent waves of pleasure through you causing heat to pool in your belly as you felt another orgasm building. 

Jimin’s hands were now free and he gripped you firmly. His long tongue lapped at your vagina, as his nose teased your clit. He stopped long enough to catch his breath and glance ,up at you, your juices coating the entire lower half of his face, “I knew you would taste so good, Noona. Turn around so Kookie can have a taste too.”

Jungkook eagerly turned you around and buried his face into your mound. Jimin boldly inched his fingers up your thighs and slid one into your cunt, pumping the digit slowly. 

Jiyong was still standing nearby idly caressing the back of Jungkook’s head. You grasped his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. The moment was broken when the doorbell rang. Jiyong stepped back, tweaking your nipple as he went, “I’ll get it baby, don't stop on my account.” With that he stepped out of the living room and shut the door behind him. 

The last look he gave you before he stepped out coupled with the assaulting tongues and fingers tipped you over the edge. Wailing your second orgasm of the night, you gripped the mantle with one hand, the other fisted into Jungkook’s hair. Jimin supported you from behind, fingers buried deep inside your hole. 

As you panted and came down from your high, the two men stood and helped you to sit between them on the floor. After a few moments your legs stopped shaking and you stood, walking to the coffee table and put on the strap on. 

“Kookie, get on the couch. Jimin, take off his ring, but don't let him cum yet.” You directed as you opened a condom and rolled one down on the brightly colored dildo, “Use your mouth on him, Mochi.”

Jimin smiled up at his friend as he slid the cockring off gently. Dragging his tongue up the underside of Jungkook’s cock before sliding the entire length into his mouth, burying his nose in to his pubic hair. You held Jungkook’s gaze as his head fell back and he threaded his hands into Jimin’s hair. He let out a long breath with a deep groan as Jimin’s hot mouth enveloped his cock. 

Smiling, you knelt behind Jimin and began working the buttplug out of his ass. It slid out smoothly, causing Jimin to let out a whine of pleasure as he released his friends cock from his mouth with a pop, looking back over his shoulder at you. You licked your lips as you opened the bottle of lube. Squirting some of the viscous liquid over your fingers and onto Jimin’s hole before working your fingers into him, “I didn’t tell you to stop playing with him, Mochi.” You said as you reached around him and began to fondle his neglected balls. 

Jimin flushed as he took Jungkook back into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down its length his cheeks hollowed as he applied suction. Positioning yourself behind Jimin, you began to slowly work the dildo into him. Gripping his hips you eased into him until you were flush with his ass. Jimin went rigid pushing back against you releasing another delicious moan as he continued to pleasure Jungkook with his mouth. 

“You’re quite the little whore aren't you, Mochi?” you asked, giving his ass a sharp slap with your open palm. 

Jimin only groaned in agreement and wriggled his hips against you. Jungkook’s thighs trembled as he fought the urge to cum down his friend’s throat. “Please Y/N, tell him to let me cum. I don’t think I can take much more,” he whined desperately. 

The door to the living room opened again and you saw Jiyong step in from the hallway followed by your mutual friend Choi Seunghyun. You did not stop fucking Jimin when you met their gaze. Sparing a smile for Jiyong as you gave Jimin another resounding slap on the ass as he bounced on your artificial cock. 

Jiyong dropped into his chair, gesturing to the armchair next to him as he looked at his friend, “Take a seat, hyung. Y/N is enjoying her presents, and we can catch up.”

The older man adjusted himself and cleared his throat as he sat down. Piercing eyes bored into your back as you continued thrusting into Jimin. “I wish someone would think of presents like this for me,” he muttered accepting a glass of wine from Jiyong. 

Jungkook reached his limit, grasping the back of Jimin’s head as he came hard. His mouth wide open, head thrown back, and looking entirely fucked out as he cursed audibly and bucked his hips. Jimin swallowed every drop of his friend’s cum as he whined his own desperation to cum. His cock drooling hungrily all over the expensive rug. 

“Do you think she would mind if I joined in?” Seunghyun quietly asked his host.

Jiyong quirked an eyebrow up as he turned to look at his friend. He smirked as he turned back to watch the three before him, “I didn’t think you would want to play tonight, Tabi. I rather enjoy watching Y/N with them. If you want to play, you can play with me.”

Seunghyun stared at Jiyong and then looked down at his hands. He then stood and shrugged out of his suit jacket. He took a moment to begin unknotting his tie, hands trembling with trepidation or was it anticipation? Dropping the silk onto his jacket as he kicked off his shoes turning he watched the trio on the sofa. He was painfully hard in his slacks as he slid the belt free and unbuttoned the fly. 

“Come here, Tabi.” Jiyong ordered sitting forward in his chair. 

Seunghyun obediently stood in front of the younger man, facing him with his hands at his sides. Jiyong stood and began plucking the buttons down the front of Seunghyun’s dress shirt. Once it was unbuttoned completely, Jiyong tugged upwards, freeing it from the waistband of Seunghyun’s pants. He sat back and slid the zipper of his friend’s pants down, “Take them off.”

Seunghyun slid the garment down his thighs and stood waiting for Jiyong’s next move. 

You leaned back with Jimin still impaled upon your strapon as you watched your boyfriend and his toy. Jungkook had recovered and was getting hard again as he watched you and Jimin, “Mochi, I want you to ask Kookie nicely to take care of you while I have more fun with this sweet ass of yours.” You grunted delivering a powerful thrust of your hips causing the toy to dig deep.  
“P... please Kookie,” he groaned pleadingly, “Please take off my ring. I want to cum so bad.”

Jungkook knelt before Jimin and gently removed the ring from his friend’s cock. Taking it in hand as he began to firmly stroke up and down. He ran his thumb over the head spreading the precum around in circles causing Jimin to suck in a breath. He moaned prettily, his face contorting in pleasure as he writhed under his friend’s firm grip and your continued attention to his ass. Feeling him clamp down on the silicon cock, you thrust faster pushing him over the edge. Jimin flushed red and jerked his hips wildly, fucking himself back onto you as he came in milky streams all over Jungkook’s hand and chest. 

Jungkook smiled as it spilled over his hand. He released Jimin bringing his hand to his mouth as he kitten licked the cum from his fingers, “Always so sweet, Mochi. Just like candy.” He mused. 

Jimin slumped forward against Jungkook as you slid from him. You gently laid him to one side as he panted, struggling to recover, “Rest Mochi, we aren’t done yet. I’ll come back to you later.”

Standing, you motioned for Jungkook to sit back on the couch. You straddled him facing outwards towards Jiyong and Seunghyun, “Fill me up, Kookie. Let’s see what those thighs of your’s can do.” You whispered as you leaned against him. You were still wearing the strapon. Luckily it had a convenient hole that would allow him access to your cunt. 

Jungkook smiled, gripping his cock in one hand as you handed him a condom. He opened the foil packet and rolled the latex down over his length. You followed, easing yourself onto him slowly. Savoring the feeling of being stretched just right. He wasn’t the biggest you had experienced, but he was already hitting all the right spots. You watched Jiyong as he slid Tabi’s boxer briefs down and took his friend’s cock into his mouth. The older man groaned, his deep voice resonating as he clenched his hands and fought the urge to touch Jiyong. You knew your boyfriend had trained Seunghyun well. He couldn’t touch until he was given permission. Jiyong was the same with you when you played together. 

Jungkook slid his hands around your waist and supported you with one arm. The other snaked higher and cupped your breast before tweaking your nipple gently. He flexed his thick thighs, sliding in and out of you slowly. You arched your back against his chest and ensnared your fingers into his hair tugging gently, “I know you can go harder than that, Kookie.” You breathed into his ear. You held your gaze intently on Jiyong and Seunghyun. 

The older man was on the verge of coming undone under the intense attentions of Jiyong’s mouth. His head was thrown back as he quietly moaned deep in his chest. Jiyong still had not given him permission to touch him as he fought to control his building orgasm. His thighs and buttocks trembling with the strain. Jiyong let his friend’s cock slide from his mouth, gripping it instead with a firm hand, “Are you ready to cum for me?” 

Seunghyun looked down, the sight of Jiyong painting his lips with the tip of his cock was nearly enough to make him cum right then and there, “Yes, Jiyongie.” He said his voice tight with need. 

“Then cum, Tabi.” Jiyong said as he slid his friend back into his mouth. 

Seunghyun’s thighs flexed as he came hard. Groaning in pleasure as Jiyong took him down his throat and swallowed around him. 

Jiyong let his friend’s slackening penis slide from his mouth. Planted a kiss to his lower abdomen and gently pushed him back, “Good boy, Tabi.” He smiled, “Now turn that sweet ass of yours around and sit on my cock.”

“May I touch you, Jiyongie?” he asked. 

You watched as your boyfriend smiled and nodded slightly. Seunghyun ran his hands gently up Jiyong’s shoulders and cupped his face. Dipping down to pull him into a kiss. Jiyong looked at you with a hot glance before closing his eyes and surrendering to the sweet pressure against his lips. Seunghyun broke the kiss, swiping his tongue over Jiyong’s full lower lip. As he approached the coffee table to take a condom from the box and retrieve the lube bottle, he winked at you and gave you a saucy smile. 

He returned to Jiyong who had removed his clothes and sat leisurely stroking his erection. He took the condom from Seunghyun and rolled it down his length and waited. Seunghyun liberally poured lube on his fingers and began to work them into his own hole. Starting with one digit then a second. He handed the bottle to Jiyong, who took it and poured some over his cock slicking the lubricant over his length. Seunghyun turned and gingerly eased himself down onto his friend and once fully seated began to roll his hips. 

You were bouncing wildly on Jungkook’s cock as you watched them together. You suddenly felt a hand on your thigh. Looking down you saw Jimin’s innocent gaze looking back up at you. You saw that he was recovered and fully hard once again. He dropped his gaze to where you were joined with Jungkook and licked his lips, “I want some too Noona, let me in too.” He said, bending and flicking his tongue against your exposed clit. You shuddered and let out a laugh as you watched the brightly colored dildo flopping against his face. 

“Okay baby boy, you can play too.” You said stopping your fervent ride. Jungkook whined in protest as you slid from him, “Mochi, go get the bottle from Jiyongie. Kookie, eat my ass and get me ready for your cock.”

Jimin scrambled to do your bidding as you took off the strapon harness and placed your hands on the coffee table. Jungkook spread your cheeks and prodded your pucker with his tongue. You groaned as talented muscle breached your sphincter and delved into your depths. Jimin stood by, stroking himself as he handed the bottle to Jungkook. 

Jungkook took it and began to work his lube covered fingers into your hole. The juices of your arousal leaking from your cunt and down your thighs. Jungkook rolled on a new condom and guided you backwards, positioning himself beneath your ass. You eased yourself down onto him once more feeling your asshole stretching to accept his girth. You paused once fully seated and motioned for Jimin to come to you. 

Jimin was ready for you, already having put on a condom. He rubbed his cock through your folds before sliding himself home into your tight heat. You felt completely full and suddenly unable to think straight. The pair of them began to move in unison, filling you to the brim. Jimin placed open mouthed kisses along your collarbone, grazing you with his teeth as he thrust up into you. Jungkook bit down on the side of your neck as his hands wandered and fondled your breasts. Your gaze met Jiyong who was still buried balls deep in Seunghyun. 

He now had the older man bent over the side of the sofa so they could both look directly at you as your Christmas presents bounced you vigorously on their cocks. You mouthed an ‘I love you’ at Jiyong as he lost his rhythm and came hard into Seunghyun. He pulled out tying off the used condom and disposing of it into the trash can. He returned to his chair and sat chin in hand watching the three of you. 

“Y/N, Tabi is hard again. Take care of him baby.” He said eyes twinkling.

Smiling, Seunghyun stood on the sofa next to you cock in hand. He moved close to you and looked down at you, “May I touch you, Y/N?”

You nodded and he bent to give you a passionate kiss. When he sat back, you wrapped one hand around his cock and directed him to your mouth, taking him in deep. Relaxing your throat and allowing him to fuck your mouth. Seunghyun gently caressed your cheek before winding his fingers into your hair, guiding your head back and forth on his cock. 

Jungkook began to lose his cadence first. You were close as well and he knew it. Reaching around between you and Jimin, he found your clit and rubbed circles on it. You hummed happily in response as your cunt clenched down on Jimin’s cock. Your resolve snapped as you came hard. Jimin followed close behind you, filling his condom deep inside of you. 

He cried out sweetly as he came undone, burying his face into your shoulder. Jungkook cried out loudly as he came as well. Seunghyun pushed himself into your throat causing you to gag slightly. The tightening of your throat around his cock made him gasp and he shot thick ropes of cum into your throat. You swallowed him down greedily, milking him with your tongue. 

A few moments later you found yourself sandwiched between Jungkook and Jimin. You held the smaller man gently stroking his hair. Jiyong draped a blanket over your forms before settling on the couch with Seunghyun snuggled into his arms. 

“Thank you for my presents, Jiyongie.” You smiled, “This was the best Christmas ever.”

“Just wait till you find out what I have planned for you next year.” Was his reply as he gave you a gummy smile. 

-End


End file.
